Por que choram os homens
by Ligya Ford-Northman
Summary: Um segredo de Chase vem a tona quando ele é obrigado a se defrontar com os fantasmas de seu passado. Será que é tarde demais para pedir perdão? Perdão não é muito pouco? Será que não é preciso mais que isso? CHASE/OC -Chase Angst- Pré Human Error


PRÓLOGO

**Disclaimer e Nota Importante – LEIAM ISSO!** : Absolutamente TODAS as canções, letras, detalhes dos shows, como do jeito que a protagonista toca o piano, a menção ao Make Trade Fair, pertencem a Chris Martin e a banda **Coldplay.**

Esta historia é uma homenagem clara explicita e apaixonada ao Coldplay. Os créditos são absolutamente todos deles. Outra informação importante, é que o Coldplay NÃO É australiano. A banda é inglesa. A banda da personagem Melanie Brooks é australiana, mas o Coldplay não.

Melanie Brooks não se parece com Chris Martin. O único detalhe dele que há nela são tiques e maneiras de como cantar, tocar e se apresentar no palco.

**POR QUE CHORAM OS HOMENS**

By Ligya Ford

**Prólogo**

Respirou fundo, endireitou as costas e alcançou a tequila que James lhe oferecia. Engoliu o conteúdo num único gole, e suspirou fundo. Ainda no backstage, ela encarou o trio que fazia parte da sua vida. As únicas pessoas que eram preciosas para ela, como uma família. Como pouquíssimas pessoas podiam ser para ela.

O produtor do show mandou eles subirem, enquanto o Madison Square Garden ficou as escuras, e a iluminação do palco começou a rodopiar para o delírio do publico.

A gigantesca multidão gritava euforicamente. As vinte mil pessoas, que lotavam o _Garden_, haviam esgotado os ingressos para o show dois meses antes. Ingressos à venda só nas mãos de cambistas, a preços exorbitantes.

Melanie deixou aquela energia sobre-humana da multidão entrar como um furacão nos seus ouvidos. Os gritos invadiam sua alma, fazendo seu coração acelerar e seu sangue correr mais rápido nas suas veias. Era como se aquela maníaca idolatria fosse uma droga como nenhuma heroína podia viciar.

Caminhou no palco escurecido em direção ao piano, enquanto Tony tirava um som agudo da sua _Fender Strat_, preparando a multidão pelo que viria. Sabia aquele trajeto de cor. Poderia fazê-lo de olhos fechados.

A multidão iluminada pelas luzes do Garden, viu a silhueta de alguém caminhando a frente do palco, e se sentando no piano. Gritaram e batiam palmas ainda mais. Sabiam que aquela só podia ser ela. Só podia ser a vocalista e líder do The Message.

Tony continuava com a introdução, e era Melanie que dava o sinal para começar a musica, com as batidas da bateria de James. O sinal era um grito.

Respirou fundo novamente. Esticou os dedos, e limpou a garganta. _É isso aí, Nova York!_

_- Wow! – _e James entrou com a bateria, enquanto ela, Maddie e Tony começavam a introdução de _Politik_. A iluminação azul do palco piscava conforme as batidas da bateria.

Baixou a cabeça, faltando dez centímetros para encostá-la no piano, e o dedilhou de olhos fechados. Era como se o piano fosse um pedaço do corpo dela. Um pedaço que ela controlava com uma paixão extrema. Como se fosse o quinto membro da família.

- Ah! Yeah! – ela gritava, prolongando o som, acompanhando os instrumentos.

Todos os instrumentos pararam, e um holofote de luz do teto a iluminou. Apenas ela. Dedilhou com precisão e ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, quando começou:

_- "Look at earth from outer space/ Everyone must find a place/ Give me time and give me space/ Give me real, don't give me fake"_

Afastou-se do microfone, e passou a língua pelos lábios. Era um habito terrível que ela tinha. Ainda mais tendo uma câmera no seu rosto, mas não conseguia evitar o tique.

- _"Give me strength, reserve control/ Give me heart and give me soul/ Give time give us a kiss/ Tell me your own politic… __Hey" _– era o sinal novamente. James arrebentou os bumbos da sua bateria, enquanto Maddie e Tony faziam seu trabalho com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

Estava cansada, muito cansada. Não via a hora de terminar a turnê e voltar para casa. Ainda faltavam dez shows para terminar, E mesmo amando o que o fazia, daria tudo para pegar o primeiro vôo de volta para Melbourne.

Respirou fundo novamente, e tentou afastar aquele pensamento, e tentou esquecer o cansaço. Aproximou-se do microfone, e voltou a trabalhar.

- "_And open up your eyes/ Open up your eyes/ Open up your eyes/ Open up your eyes/ Give me one, 'cause one is best/ In confusion, confidence/ Give me peace of mind and trust/ Don't forget the rest of us… - _limpou novamente o lábio inferior, e continuou_. - … Give me strength, reserve control/ Give me heart and give me soul/ Wounds that heal and cracks that fix/ My love, tell me your own politik…" _

_­­_Conforme cantava, a sua trajetória até ali passou pela sua cabeça. Dos pubs e bares de rock de Melbourne, até o ostentoso Madison Square Garden, havia passado tantos anos, que Melanie tinha que parar para relembrar o número exato, partindo das datas de lançamento dos álbuns, e datas de shows e festivais que o Message tinha participado.

Abriu os olhos, e sua cabeça rodopiou. A balançou levemente, continuando:

_- "And open up your eyes/ Open up your eyes/ Open up your eyes/ Open up your eyes/ Just open up your eyes… __Huuuuu…" – _baixou a cabeça para fazer seu solo no piano. Sentiu tudo rodar novamente, e percebeu que não sentia forças para dedilhar o piano. Sua mente apagou.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais.

A multidão ficou em silencio, em profundo choque, quando assistentes de palco, roadies e os produtores correram quando viram o que tinha acontecido.

Maddie, James e Tony achavam que estavam vendo uma miragem. Talvez uma brincadeira de mau-gosto da amiga. Mas quando Abigail, a faz-tudo, amiga e secretária do Message, ficou pálida como papel, e começou a chorar, viram que algo terrível tinha mesmo acontecido.

Um dos assistentes do show pegou a inconsciente Melanie no colo e a tirou do palco. Levando-a para o camarim, todos tinham uma receita para acordá-la.

- Coloque-a no sofá! – alguém gritou. O assistente a deitou, com o coração disparado. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido.

- Levante as pernas dela!

- Melanie! – Abigail gritava, se aproximando do rosto da amiga. – Chama uma ambulância, pelo amor de Deus!

- Sai todo mundo daqui! – gritou Tony, com desespero na voz. – Chamem uma ambulância.

Maddie e James se aproximaram. A baixista já chorava.

- O que aconteceu? Ela não bebeu tanto assim.

- Melanie! Mel, por favor! – gritava Abigail.

Um assistente apareceu atrás deles, entrando pela porta como um furacão.

- A ambulância ta ai fora. – ele disse, quando um paramédico entrou.

- Graças a Deus! – Maddie exclamou.

O produtor do show se aproximou do trio, parecendo a ponto de desmaiar também.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. Tem vinte mil pessoas aí dentro.

- Que tal esperar meia hora e ver o que há com a Melanie, hein? – Tony exclamou, indo atrás do paramédico. – Eu vou junto.

- Eu também. – Maddie disse, sendo seguida por James.

O camarim ficou vazio,

- Merda! – o produtor exclamou, puxando o celular do bolso. – Era só o que faltava. Só falta eu ter que cancelar esse show... Devolver a grana de vinte mil ingressos... – suspirou enquanto ligava para a empresa que trazia o Message para o Estados Unidos.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Bom, galera. Curti essa coisa de fazer um "teaser antes da abertura". Realmente, na minha cabeça tocou a musica-tema do House. Demais isso.

**Politik** – é uma canção do Coldplay.

**Meu agradecimento especial a Poli** – e sua incansável ajuda médica a esta pobre estudante de humanas. Obrigada Rottie! Eu dei a idéia do diagnóstico – achei meio louca – mas a Poli é mais louca que eu, e aceitou a proposta. Love you Baby!!


End file.
